A Different Outcome
by inheritancedrottningu
Summary: Alternate ending to season 7 finale. Hotch and Emily end up having their talk after the wedding party, things take an interesting turn. Rated T to be safe, may or may not change to M later. Will have multiple chapters. Will contain everyone from the team (season 7 and prior). Some parts will be angsty, some will be pure fluff. Will contain cases later. Eventual Hotch/Prentiss.
1. Re-Evaluation

A/N: this is set right after the season 7 finale, literally just a few hours have passed, but it goes in a different direction. For the sake of this story, I am making it that the case was closed on Friday, the wedding is Saturday night, and this is picking up there. Also, in this story Beth is gone: she and Hotch went on a few dates, they didn't hit it off, Jack didn't like her and that was that, they went their separate ways!

**Chapter 1:**

Re-Evaluation

* * *

_"Your faith in yourself is all you will ever have. Don't let anyone take it away from you ever."_ ~ Holly Marie Combs

* * *

**Saturday, after the party**

Closing the door behind her, Emily Prentiss flipped the deadlock, before dumping her keys and badge in the bowl by the door. With a sigh, she took off her coat and hung it up, and slowly headed into her apartment. As she went she looked around examining closely the things which symbolised the life she had built – and the things which should have made her feel at home...but didn't. Nothing did anymore. Not since she came back.

That's not right, she thought. Who is she trying to kid? She hadn't felt at home when she was in hiding either. If she was honest with herself, DC hadn't felt like home since the moment Sean told her Doyle was out. The moment her guard went on high alert. And now that she was back, and Doyle was dead, she couldn't keep going on as if nothing happened.

Regardless of when it had started, this place didn't feel right. Something had to change, she couldn't keep living like this, she knew that, she did, she just didn't know what to do. When she went to that property, it had immediately felt like home, but it no longer did and she didn't understand why; which was why Clyde's job offer sounded so appealing.

Getting out of DC, out of America, a fresh start, a chance to build a new life, a new home for herself; maybe it _was_ time to move on from the BAU. But what about the team? Could she really leave them? Not just for a new team, but a new country, a new continent? And what about Hotch? The two had been ignoring their feelings and keeping each other at arm's length because of the Bureaus policies and the chain of command issue. If she quit, then maybe they could give it a try – but not if she left. She had known since her first day that the time to leave the BAU would come sooner or later – and now, six years later, she thought maybe it had.

Deciding to, at least for the time being, put such heavy thoughts out of her head, she snapped back to reality.

"Hey Sergio," she greeted upon seeing her cat, as she bent to pick him up. "Were you good while I was out?" Sergio's only response was to meow affectionately and rub his head against her cheek. Emily chuckled, scratching him under his chin for a moment before she put him down, heading first into her bedroom, where she put her gun into the safe, and then into her bathroom.

There, she combed her hair which was a little windblown from what was supposed to be a thought clearing…long… walk home from the wedding party. Normally, she wouldn't care what her hair looked like, at least not when she wasn't planning anything more than curling up in bed with the TV on, but tonight she wanted something, anything, to distract her.

Going back into the living room, she picked up the envelope containing the letter she had written earlier that day as an attempt to work out what it was she should do about her life – the letter which she was seriously considering handing to her boss first thing Monday morning. The letter the envelope contained was her two weeks' notice of resignation, which would mean goodbye.

Not a decision for tonight, she decided. She'd think about it some more, and then if by Monday she still felt the same, _then _she would talk to him and maybe give him the letter. Still though she couldn't bring herself to put the letter down, giving in to her brain's inability to think of something, anything, else, she sat there, seemingly frozen.

An hour later she hadn't moved but continued to sit there, contemplating the letter. She had to do it, she decided. No, she didn't just have to, she needed to. She needed to now, before she had a chance to put it off for another case, and then another, and another, in an endless cycle. Better to slip it in his afterhours return rather than face him Monday, and risk losing her nerve. Going to her room she grabbed her gun and then went to the door, put her coat back on, grabbed her keys and badge and walked out locking up behind her.

Walking into the empty bullpen she cursed mentally, when she saw the light in Hotch's office on. Of all the nights he chooses to work late, he had to come back tonight, on a Saturday, for crying out loud. She had thought it would be safe, she left him at the party (which, FYI, hadn't been about to wind down), and besides, he had had Jack with him.

So what was he doing here, she wondered, undecided what her next course of action would be. Unaware of how long she'd been standing there, weighing her options, she had just decided to leave and try again tomorrow night, and so she turned to go, but at that moment, the light in his office turned off, and he stepped out.

Time to go, she thought, he hasn't seen me yet.

Turning she tried to, inconspicuously, hurry out of the room.

"Prentiss," Hotch called down to her.

Not inconspicuous enough, though, she thought when he saw her. Turning, she acted surprised, "Hotch! I didn't expect you to be here this late, not after the party. Where's Jack?"

"Jack and Henry are having a sleepover with Garcia." He answered, coming down the stairs to meet her. "I realised this would be the only time I have this weekend to do any work, and I had nothing better to do. What are you doing here? Surely you don't have any reports that can't wait until Monday?"

"Um… Not a report. I left a file here on a consult that I wanted to review over the weekend," she answered, before cringing mentally at how dull her reply sounded.

"So you came in at 11 o'clock on a Saturday night to get it?" he said, seeing through her act. "What really brought you here this late?"

Just then a janitor came out of the bathroom with a mop in tow, saving her answering.

Waiting until they were alone again, Hotch pressed further "Emily, when you came back, you promised you'd tell me if you were having a bad day."

"You're right Hotch, I have had somewhat of a bad day, but I'm ok," she tried to reassure him, even though she wasn't so sure of that herself.

"You seem like you've been having a lot of bad days lately. Let me help you Emily, you can talk to me about anything. At the party you said you'd be willing to talk so if you're free now, then maybe we should," he suggested, hoping she would let him in.

About to turn him down, she saw the worry on his face and she thought what the hell. Maybe he could help her.

* * *

Feel free to let me know what you thought by leaving a review!

Also, I am looking for a beta reader for this story, so PM me if you're interested!


	2. Decisions and Desires

A/N: I just want to assure everyone that although it looks like she is going to leave, it won't turn out that way.

Sorry for how long this chapter has taken me. I've re-written it about a dozen times but I don't feel like I'm doing them justice, so please let me know what you think by reviewing. I also can't make up my mind about the order of events in this story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decisions and Desires**

* * *

"You were right," Emily started, breaking the silence.

"About what?" he asked. They were sitting in an all night diner, waiting for the waitress to bring their coffess.

"I didn't go to the office for a file," she said quietly.

"So why did you go?" he asked.

"I didn't expect you to be there…" she trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

When he was about to intrude on her thoughts, the waitress arrived with their drinks. Hotch waited until she'd gone before speaking. "Emily?" he prompted. "What were you doing there?"

"I went there to leave something on your desk," she told him honestly, but still lost in her own head. She picked up her spoon and began stirring her coffee, seemingly unaware she was doing it.

When she didn't continue, he asked her, "What are you talking about Emily?"

"I didn't think I could go in to your office Monday, look you in the eye and still be able to go through with it, but if I didn't have to face you as I did it, I thought I could handle that."

Starting to realise, and fearing, where the conversation was going, he needed her to say it.

"Go through with what?"

Entranced with her coffee, she continued staring into the hot drink without replying, almost as though she hadn't heard his question.

"My resignation," she said quietly, just when he thought she wasn't going to answer.

Hotch felt his heart twist when she confirmed his suspicions.

"You want to leave?"

"I don't want to, but I feel like I need to?" she said, but it sounded like a question, and she hated the weakness she heard in her voice. She hated feeling weak, uncertain of her life.

"You promised me you would come to me when you had a bad day."

"I'm here now."

"I know. I also know that everyone has a breaking point Emily, and it's ok if you've reached yours, it doesn't make you weak." He told her, having guessed, correctly, the reason for the despondency on her face. "However, I'm not sure you have reached yours, not definitively. You've been through a lot in the last year, it's understandable that you're feeling overwhelmed."

"I feel like in trying to move forward with my life, I'm actually going backward. Going back to the BAU like nothing ever happened…but it did happen. And now there's a rift between me and the team, and I've tried, heck everyone has tried, to ignore it. As if by pretending it's not there, it really won't be, but that hasn't made it go away."

"Maybe that's it then, we tried to put a band aid on it and go back to like it was before, as though it never happened. We can work this out, as a team. Talk to them, tell them how you feel."

"I don't even know who I am anymore, I'm disconnected from the people I love the most, and it's self inflicted. My life has been a lie, haunted by my past with Doyle. You all got caught up in my baggage and I nearly dragged you all down with me. You all trusted me, trusted me with your lives, and I betrayed that trust. No matter how much I apologise, how much I try to explain my reasoning, I will never deserve forgiveness, from you or the team."

"That's not true Emily. There's nothing for me to forgive. As for the rest of the team, you are already forgiven. You're the one that won't forgive yourself; it wasn't your fault Emily, it was Doyle's, and you deserve to move on with your life and be happy."

"I've tried Aaron, I really have. I came back, I tried to fix things, and I gave everything a chance to settle down."

"Maybe what you need is a break, a chance to step back from it all, and process everything. You could take some time off and go on vacation somewhere?" he offered, knowing even as he said it that it was futile. He recognised the look on her face. She was near her breaking point, he was just glad she was opening up to him, unlike Gideon and Greenaway. He hoped it wasn't too late. "Do that, and maybe in a few months you'll be ready to move forward, with the BAU. We all love you Emily, and we'll do whatever you need us to do to help you through this."

Feeling her eyes starting to water, Emily took a deep breath and looked up.

"What I said before, about how I didn't think I could look you in the eye, I was wrong. I wasn't sure before, I just felt like something had to give, I just wasn't sure what. But I am now. Leaving the BAU, as much as I don't want to leave you guys, it feels like the right thing for me at this point in my life."

"There's really nothing I can do to change your mind?" He asked.

"No, there isn't," she replied.

"Alright then, you're two weeks notice starts now, I'll file the paperwork first thing Monday morning." Catching her eyes he made sure he had her attention before continuing. "Just promise me one thing, promise me that if you change your mind, or you start having doubts, you'll talk to me."

"I will, I promise," she replied with a slight smile, holding his gaze.

"Now, I don't know about you but I could use a drink," she offered.

"Why not, after this coffee it's not like I'm going sleep anytime soon anyway," he replied, flashing a, rare, smile, dimples and all.

Laughing, she agreed and after leaving money on the table they left.

2 hours, and quite a few drinks later, the two of them were sitting at a table at a club the team occasionally frequented. Tipsy as they bother were, Emily decided to test her push her luck with her usually no-nonsense boss. Standing, she grabbed his arm and after her.

"Where are we going?"

"You are taking me dancing," she replied, a sparkle in her eye.

"I am, am I?" he asked, "I don't know, it's getting late," he teased her.

Seeing the pout on her face, he laughed. "Oh, alright." He agreed. "Just don't tell Rossi." He paused. "Or Morgan," he added.

Emily laughed at the look of concentration on his face.

"On second thought, better make that anyone we work with," he informed her.

"My lips are sealed," she assured him.

"Good. I can't have it getting out that I know how to have fun. I have a reputation to maintain." He said smiling.

He was doing that a lot tonight, she realised. It suits him, she thought. He really should smile more often.

"Mmm," she agreed, "can't have that can we? It might bring about the end of the world."

Laughing he let her lead him onto the dance floor.

Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her close, careful not to get so close as to make it uncomfortable. "This ok?" he asked her.

"No," she said. The alcohol in her system making her braver than she would be sober, she looked into his eyes as she stepped closer to him, so close as to be provocative. "This is much better," she informed him, "don't you think?"

Rather than reply he decided to follow her lead, bringing one hand up under her chin, tilting her head back. Leaning down slightly he kissed her, slowly at first, giving her the chance to pull away. When she didn't pull away but returned and deepened his kiss, he pulled her body flush against his.

From there things grew heated quickly and she moved her hands around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. They had almost forgotten where they were when the song changing brought them back to reality.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her, the look in his eyes leaving her with no doubt whatsoever what he had in mind.

"Absolutely," she replied.

* * *

A/N: This still isn't as good as I would have liked, however after about two months of re-writing I figured this was as good as it was going to get.

I said it at the start but I want to say it again, although it looks like she's leaving for good, she isn't, she just hasn't realized that yet so please just bear with me. This is still just the lead up and it will continue to be so for awhile until I get her through this stage.


	3. Taking Advantage of the Time We Have

**A/N: Your feedback is much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taking Advantage of the Time We Have**

**Sunday morning**

So used to early mornings Hotch's internal alarm clock woke him just after 7. When he opened his eyes he was surprised for a moment that he wasn't in his apartment. Looking down he saw Emily was still asleep, and lay sideways, naked except for the sheets, using him as a pillow. The sight of her brought the events of last night to the forefront of his mind. The angst-ridden Emily who'd given him her notice of resignation, then the fun-loving Emily who took him to a bar, then the out-going Emily he'd danced with, and who he left with, and then danced with some more, in a fashion.

Hotch lay there for a while, smiling down at the sleeping form, enjoying the moment. He'd finally slept with the woman for whom he had spent year's supressing his feelings for, and now she lay half on top of him, skin on skin, and her hair gently tousled from sleep, after a night of passion.

Smiling as he remembered, Hotch ran his hands over her body, one down her back, the other stroking her shoulder softly, loving the feel of her skin. Leaning his head down, he placed a kiss to the side of her head.

Not wanting to risk waking her, Hotch remained in his position, his hands continuing to stroke softly. It was a good half hour before she started to stir. Enjoying the feel of his hands tracing patterns aimlessly across her back, she remained still, reluctant to wake up properly.

After dozing some more she decided it was to wake up. Stretching slightly she rolled back off him slightly and opened her eyes. "Most women would find that creepy," she remarked, referring to his watching her as she slept.

"I couldn't help it. I never thought that I would ever be with you like this," he replied, softly. "Our jobs were always in the way."

"They aren't anymore," she replied. "Well, technically they are, for the next two weeks at least," she corrected herself.

"What about after these two weeks? Are you going to England?" he asked her.

"I don't know yet Hotch. That's a big decision, one I'm not comfortable making yet."

Hotch felt something inside him tighten at the thought of losing her after he only just got her. "Emily, I -," he tried to say.

"I know Aaron," she interrupted, "but before this conversation goes any further, you need to know – I am seriously considering accepting the London offer, and even if I don't I want to get away from here, maybe visit my mother and try to fix things with her, either way… I can't commit, Aaron… not now, at least…" she trailed off.

"All the more reason to take advantage of the time we have," he replied, looking her in the eye.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You aren't worried it will make saying goodbye harder?" she asked him, not because she didn't want it, quite the opposite, but because she wanted to be sure that he knew what he was getting into.

"Yeah, I'm sure. A few weeks is more than I thought I would ever have with you," he told her. "I'm not denying it will be hard, even now, after only a night, I can't stand the thought of losing you, but I want to take advantage of the next two weeks. Only if that's what you want, I understand if you'd rather not get any closer to me just to say goodbye…"

Relieved, Emily smiled, leaning forward she pushed him back down on the bed and kissed him. "That's what I want too," she told him, "I just wanted to be sure that you're sure."

"Trust me sweetheart, I'm sure," he told her. Pulling her to his chest he rolled them over so he was above her and leaned down, kissing her senseless.

They continued until they had to surface for air at which point Emily glanced over to her clock. The clock read half past eight. "What time do you have to get Jack?" she asked, wondering if they had enough time to continue.

"Hmm?" he murmered. Having lost access to her mouth he had continued to kiss down her body. Placing one last kiss to the inside of her elbow he cam back up to face level. "Not until 10," he replied.

"So we have time for a quickie before you have to leave?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think that can be arranged," he told her, laughing at the look in her eye. The same look he remembered seeing last night, the one which told him her intentions would be mind-blowing.

After they were done Emily remained lying prone in bed while he showered, still recovering from their last round; good quarter of an hour later and her strength had still not returned, leaving her with little choice but to lie there like the puddle of goo she felt she resembled.

She must have fallen asleep lying there because next thing she knew Hotch was back, climbing back in beside her and stroking her hair softly.

"What are you doing? Don't you have to get Jack?" Emily asked him, confused as to why he wasn't getting dressed.

"Garcia called me while you were napping. She's looking after Henry for the rest of the day and they were planning on going to the zoo and the aquarium, she wanted to know if she could keep Jack until tonight and take him too," he informed her.

"And of course you said yes," Emily teased, snuggling into his arms, she kissed his throat.

Laughing he played along, "I could hardly say 'no', Jack sounded so excited."

"Mm, I'm pretty excited too," she agreed.

"Already?!" he asked. 'You're insatiable! Have you even recovered from the last time?"

"It's not my fault that you're so good in bed!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we have all day so there's no rush if you'd rather sleep a couple more hours before the next round?" he offered.

Eyeing him, "All day, huh," she confirmed.

"All day. I'm picking Jack up at 5," he informed her. "I was thinking, if you don't have plans and you're not sick of my company the three of us could go out for dinner," he suggested. "Just as friends," he clarified. "I don't want Jack to know more than that when this isn't long-term."

"I fully understand that," she said, "and I would love to go to dinner with the two of you."

"It won't be anything fancy," he warned her, "Jack's too young to appreciate anything much more extravagant then spaghetti bolognaise."

Sitting up suddenly, she turned on him playfully. "Hey! Spaghetti bolognaise is one of my favourite foods!" she said, mock serious. "What exactly are you implying, mister?"

Laughing as she tried, and failed, to scowl at him, he backtracked. "Nothing! I assure you I was not trying to belittle spaghetti, I too happen to like it," he informed her honestly, opening his arms for her to lay back down.

She continued to eye him suspiciously for a few seconds before nodding, seemingly satisfied with his response. Emily lay back down, letting him wrap his arms around her, and placed her head on his chest having already decided he made a good pillow.

Within minutes she was sound asleep and he followed not long after.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought by reviewing!**

**I am also still looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested or you know anyone who might be, please PM me!**


	4. To Boise We Go

_"No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible._" – George Chakkiris

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Boise We Go**

**Monday morning**

Approaching his office door, Emily knocked. "Here early, as requested," she said.

"Emily-" he stopped "Prentiss," he corrected himself. "Sorry, this is why I asked you to come in early," he told her when she smiled at his fumble. "I thought we should talk, set some ground rules, before everyone else comes in, seeing as we didn't quite get around to it yesterday," he said, smirking.

"I agree," she told him. "I don't think it's that big a deal if you use my first name, however. After all, it's not like you don't call the others by their first names."

"Good, because calling you Prentiss after this weekend seems rather sleazy," he said, smiling in relief. "Other than that though, I don't think anything else should change. We need to remain professional at work,"

"That sounds reasonable - nothing personal while we're on duty," she agreed.

"I much as I don't want to say it that should probably also apply to hotels and such when we're on cases," he said.

"Dang it! There goes my plan to seduce you!" she said, mock serious.

A knock on Hotch's office door prevented him replying.

"Sorry to interrupt but, we have a case," Jenifer Jareau informed them.

"Alright, tell the team we meet in the conference room in 3 minutes," Hotch replied.

"Yes, sir," she said, leaving his office and closing the door behind her.

"Alright, JJ," Hotch said, as the last member of the team, Reid, arrived, looking flustered and juggling his bag, coffee and tablet.

"Ok, so, over the last two months in Boise, Idaho, 5 women have been abducted and raped, and until now were found alive, gagged and blindfolded, in cheap motels," JJ started, bringing up crime scene photos on the flat screen.

"Approximately 85 percent of all rapes are perpetrated by an acquaintance of the victim. The other 15 percent are committed by strangers," Reid quoted.

With no more than a nod in acknowledgement, JJ continued, "The first victim was Rachel Hollis, 21, abducted exactly seven weeks ago, the second, Monica Eden, 20, four weeks ago, the third Samantha Vermont, also 20, two weeks ago, the fourth Jessica Fields, 19, was abducted 8 days ago, she was the first victim the UNSUB killed. Her body was found yesterday, and the medical examiner believes she'd only been dead a few hours. Boise PD is calling us in after Veronica Giles, 17, was reported missing this morning by a friend. The friend was with Veronica at a club last night when she went missing. They were using fake IDs and she didn't want to get either of them in trouble so she waited until now to file a missing persons report."

"What makes Boise PD think she's our UNSUB's next victim?" Morgan asked.

"A few reasons, the first being she fits the UNSUB's victim type perfectly – shoulder length brownish red hair, blue eyes, average height and slim. She doesn't fit the age previously shown to be preferred by our UNSUB, but that could be attributed to the fact that her ID said she was 22…"

"It could also be that the UNSUB saw her to be younger than she claimed and it gave him the opportunity he hadn't previously had – a chance to go after what he really wants," Morgan suggested.

"All the previous victims are only just past adolescence, and Veronica is an adolescent; this suggests that we're dealing with a paraphilia" Reid said.

"I'm sorry - a what?" Garcia asked.

"You don't want to know…" JJ said.

"Someone who is attracted to teenage girls," Rossi told her.

"Oh…" she said, her mouth making an 'o' as her look turned to one of horror.

"So it could be that until now he hasn't had the opportunity to go after younger victims," Hotch said.

"JJ, is there anything else that makes Boise PD think it's the same guy," Morgan asked.

"Yes, the latest victim, Veronica, disappeared under similar circumstances as all the others, she was at a club with friends, all under 21, all using fake IDs, disappeared from right in front of them, and none of them saw her leave with anyone," JJ answered. "Each of the women are found after having sustained an increasing amount of violence and bodily harm. The first woman, Rachel, had bruises on her arms where he held her down, the second, Monica, also had bruises on her left cheek and –"

"Wait, JJ, her left cheek – that would imply that our UNSUB is left-handed," Morgan interrupted.

"Statistically, only 15 percent of people are left-handed, with males being twice as likely to be left-handed than females," Reid offered.

"Yeah kid, that's my point – that should really help to narrow down our suspect pool," Morgan explained.

"Actually, that doesn't really narrow it down at all, as it still leaves 1,046,060,765 people in the world, 46,738,788 in the US, and 31,522 people in Idaho," he said, matter-of-fact. "Did you know, studies have shown that left-handed people are three times as likely to become alcoholics? They also generally have a lower life expectancy than right-handed people." Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Right-handed people live, on average, nine years longer than left-handed people do," he informed them.

"No, Reid, I'm quite sure none of us knew that," Emily said indulgently, pursing her lips to avoid laughing when Morgan, who was sitting beside her, added under his breath to her, "and none of us wanted to either."

Reid, not hearing Morgan's comment, took that as encouragement and continued, "Oh, well, then you should know that they generally also have higher IQ's than right-handed people and–".

"Ok, thankyou Reid, but I think that's enough," Hotch instructed, stopping him from going on to list every statistic ever recorded on the subject, "JJ, if you would continue."

"As I was saying, the first victim had bruises on her left cheek, as well as heavy bruising to her arms and a black eye, the second had a split lip, black eye and two broken fingers, and the third a broken nose, one broken rib, more bruised ribs, and a dislocated shoulder."

"So he's definitely escalating, not just in frequency but also ferocity," Rossi said.

"That's not all: while he was raping them he apologised when he hurt them and after he was done he asked them how he did," JJ said, disturbed.

"So he has a script," Rossi said.

"Interviews with the earlier victims revealed he also made them ask for it, and say that they wanted him," JJ said.

"The stressor could be a girlfriend or lover who rejected him or made him feel inadequate," Prentiss said, "now he wants to feel in control."

"The UNSUB definitely has some form of narcissistic personality disorder," Reid agreed.

"It sounds like we're dealing with a Power Reassurance rapist," Morgan said.

"How many different types are there?" Garcia asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Four," Reid answered. "The most common, at 70 percent, being Power Reassurance rapists, followed by Power Assertive rapists, 25 percent, Anger Retaliatory or Excitation rapists, 3-5 percent, and Sadistic rapists, 1-3 percent," he continued. "If you want, I can tell you the diff–," he said, before she interrupted.

"No, no. That's ok Reid, I get the idea," she inserted hastily, having decided she really did not want to know.

At her obvious regret for having asked, and Reid's obliviousness, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss all chuckled, JJ hid her smile behind her hand, and even Hotch struggled to contain his amusement.

"If that's true, it means he could be building up to the girl he really wants to kill," Hotch said.

"And given his MO, Veronica is probably still alive," Rossi said.

"Alright, wheels up in an hour," Hotch ordered. "Garcia, I want you with us on this one."

* * *

_"Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one who inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it._" – Mark Twain

* * *

A/N: I have never attempted to write a casefic before so please let me know what you thought!


	5. The Digital Age

**A/N:** From personal experience I find I usually get bored reading really long case fics so instead of having it play out live, I'm giving you a recap.

As always, feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Digital Age**

They went straight to work when they landed in Boise, Idaho. First three days there didn't turn up many leads, however on the fourth day they caught a major break. A group of people at the club the third victim, Samantha Vermont, was abducted from had been taking photos the whole night. After seeing her picture on the news they realised she was in the background of some of their photos. They called the information hotline and turned the phone in. The photos revealed Samantha being approached by a man on her return, seemingly, from the bathroom. The footage only showed the UNSUB from the back. The photos showed the two heading in the direction of a side door which opens onto an alley.

Following this, JJ held a press conference asking anyone who had been present at the various clubs on the nights the respective victims were abducted and who had photos or video footage, to contact them.

The footage turned over was first scanned for the victim's faces, then if they were present, scanned for anyone who could be a match for the person in the original photos.

From the footage turned over Garcia was able to make a composite sketch of the suspect, which JJ released to the public asking anyone who could ID him to come forward. A few hours after the broadcast they received a call from someone claiming to be the employer of their suspect. He identified the suspect as one Patrick Simmons.

A closure look at Mr Simmons revealed that he fit their profile perfectly. Further digging into him electronically put him in or near the vicinity of each abduction on each of the nights in question. This included a phone call made from his cell, a bar tab paid by credit card, traffic violation for running a stop sign.

Garcia pulled his credit card history, but it revealed nothing about where he and Veronica could be. She dug further and was able to trace a series of large cash withdrawals, presumably to pay for the motels, and from their got the location of the most recent – this combined with the comfort zone they had already calculated based on the abduction sites and the motels, left three possible motels in the immediate vicinity. With Boise PD as back-up they split up and headed to each of the three possible locations.

At each motel they showed his photo at the front desk. They got a positive ID at the second motel on the list, where Hotch and JJ were.

When they breached the UNSUB's room they found Veronica Giles restrained and unconscious from the beatings she'd received. They had surprised the UNSUB in the shower, and he offered little resistance.

The team were headed back to their hotel where they would spend one last night before flying back to DC in the morning.

The burden of responsibility had been lifted from their shoulders and they were tired but also relaxed. The case had ended on a high note, Veronica was found alive and would make a full recovery and she had been reunited with her parents.

* * *

**Thursday night**

The team went out to dinner together to a fancy restaurant, Rossi's shout, where nobody noticed, or if they did they didn't comment, on how much closer Hotch and Emily seemed. They also hadn't commented on Hotch's sudden change to calling her by first name, though that could be because they'd had, outside, company – Emily had noticed Rossi do a slight double take when Hotch did so earlier at the precinct when they were talking to the police captain.

Come to think of it, she thought, he's watching us now. He had also been quick to usher the two of them to seats beside each other, she realised. Making a mental note to warn Hotch later she put it out of her mind.

* * *

**Later that same night**

Hotch waited until an hour after they had returned from dinner before leaving his room. Checking that the hallway was empty he quietly passed the rooms of his fellow team members until he got to Emily's door, where he knocked as quietly as he could so an not to risk one of the others coming to investigate.

Emily opened the door 30 seconds later, pleasantly surprised when she saw him there.

"Hey, you'd better come in before someone sees you and gets the wrong impression," she said said, pulling him into her room and closing the door. "You should also probably tell me why you aren't in bed asleep before I get the wrong impression."

Laughing he pulled her into his arms before replying, "I know I was the one that said nothing personal while we're away on cases, but I was thinking that if you wanted to maybe we could make an exception seeing as the case is closed. If you agree, then by all means, get the wrong impression about my intentions."

"I like the sound of that. And you're right, even though we're away _on _a case, we aren't techinically _working _a case now, so it isn't going to distract us," she agreed, stretching up on tiptoes to kiss him. "We'll have to be really quiet though, these walls are really thin," she knew because she'd heard noises she didn't even want to think about coming from the couple in the room to the left of hers the first night they were there.

"Don't you mean you'll have to be quiet?" he asked her, eyebrow raised. "I think I'll be fine in that department."

"Hey! That's not my fault!" she protested.

"No? Who's fault is it?" he teased.

"Yours!" she answered.

"How is it my fault?"

"You're so good at what you do, you make it nearly impossible to be quiet!"

"Ok, sweetheart, it's all my fault, and because it's my fault I'll help you stay quiet," he promised her.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" she asked him.

"It will go something like this," he told her, pulling her with him onto the bed and kissing her senseless.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought by reviewing!


End file.
